Haleakalā (2380)
by cojack
Summary: C/7. Seven and Chakotay celebrate their first anniversary backpacking in Haleakalā on the island of Maui.


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. Seven and Chakotay celebrate their first anniversary backpacking in Haleakalā on the island of Maui.

#

HALEAKALĀ

#

Stardate 57001.5, Location: Haleakalā Park, Maui, Hawaii

Suddenly the clouds lifted and they could see down to the lava and cinder floor of Haleakalā. Seven and Chakotay took a few more steps to the very edge and turned to each other with wide grins. It was as if the clouds parted just for them. They had actually been walking within the cloud for the first mile of the hike, but now they could see the stark black and iron-stained red landscape in bright sunshine below them. It was still cool, but fortunately the clouds did not hold enough moisture for rain nor the infrequent snow that sometimes dusted the summit of Maui's tallest mountain.

"Just as I remember," Chakotay remarked. "I've always wanted to do this hike again. If we're lucky, just ahead there's a land bridge where you can look into the crater on one side and down to the Pacific Ocean on the other."

"It is actually not a crater, but rather a valley carved by erosion," Seven responded. Seven had been a bit dubious about spending their first anniversary backpacking in Haleakalā Park in the winter. Despite the sunny beaches and warm climate at sea level, the weather on the mountain tops in the Hawaiian Islands could be freezing. Fortunately, the forecast called for mild weather and no precipitation. To her surprise, she was enjoying herself. Each step from the trailhead left the 24th century further and further behind. It was refreshing to be out in the wilderness. No PADDs, no communicators, no transporters. In fact, the whole area was designated a World Wilderness Area with no advanced transportation technology allowed. The only way in was on foot or horseback. "A striking vista," Seven finally agreed when her original comment elicited no response.

There were still some clouds within the erosion valley, and with the sun behind them, their shadows were cast down into them. A colorful halo appeared about their shadows.

"The Brocken spectre," Chakotay commented.

"A simple dispersion of the light caused by the mist and diffraction." Seven adjusted her backpack. It was only a four mile hike down to the camp site, but they had gotten a late start, as evidenced by the lowering sun. Transporters were not allowed within the park, so they decided to drive a wheeled electric vehicle up to the top. It had taken a little longer than anticipated for Chakotay to become reacquainted with piloting such a vehicle, and so as a result, it was likely they would arrive at the camp site just after sunset. "The trail switchbacks down this steep decline ahead," Seven commented. "I am certain there will be many similar scenes to come."

Chakotay nodded and moved back from the ledge and continued down the path.

A short time later, Chakotay made them stop for a self holo-image on the land bridge he spoke of. After that, they kept a steady pace on the switchbacks down to the valley floor. The Sun had disappeared behind the rim soon after they started down, and by the time they were at the bottom, the red and orange glow of sunset illuminated the far wall. The last mile was mostly level, with a slight uphill at the end to the camp site that sat on a lava shelf along the western wall of the summit cinder cones.

Although there was a cabin at the site, Chakotay and Seven had decided to "rough it." They set up the tent in the growing darkness on a patch of soft grass. It was chilly, but not too cold, with not a breath of wind. They were the only ones at the camp site and the cabin was out of sight around a bend in the trail. Other than the noises they themselves made, it was quiet. They decided to stay outside the tent to watch the stars come out, so spread a tarp out on some of the grass not covered by the tent and laid out their sleeping bags side by side.

Slowly the stars appeared in the growing moonless darkness.

"Curious," Seven said, breaking the silence. "In space, we are surrounded by views of the stars all the time, and yet the stars seem to take on a more meaningful appearance when presented in this manner."

"Indeed. As our ancestors viewed them. At first, mysterious and out of reach. They formed the stars into patterns in the sky."

Seven gestured to the south. "Such as Ke Kā o Makali'i. Trace up from Canopus, to Sirius, to Procyon, to Pollux and Castor, and then to Capella. See? Or in the native Hawaiian language, the stars Ke Ali'i Kona i ka Lewa, A'ā, Puana, Nānāhope, Nănămua, and Hŏkūlei." She had studied aspects about the indigenous culture before embarking on the trip and smiled to herself as she imagined Chakotay assimilating the information.

Chakotay chuckled. "I see. What exactly does it represent?"

"It is a Hawaiian Star Line, used to orient navigators, and forms the shape of a cup, or bailer, to empty a canoe of water. When it sets in the west later tonight, it pours the content of the cup down to the western horizon."

Chakotay nodded. He could see the asterism clearly. The cup contained the constellations Orion and Taurus in its bowl. "Harkening back to their Polynesian seafaring ancestors," he mused. "And now, even when we know the nature of the stars, and have traveled amongst them, they still hold a certain allure and beauty."

The two were silent for a time. Seven reached out and grasped Chakotay's hand. Two sentient individuals in an isolated spot on a small world cast in a Galaxy of 400 billion stars and a universe of 100 billion galaxies. Two beings who became one with their marriage exactly one revolution ago of this small planet about its sun.

"Let us retire to our accommodations," Seven said, referring to the nearby tent. "It's getting cold." She released her hand from Chakotay's, slipped out of her sleeping bag, and stood.

Chakotay got out of his bag and stood as well. It was difficult to see in the darkness and he would have to rely on Seven's superior vision to get them there, his headlamp also inadvertently back in the tent. "You know, I think these sleeping bags can be zipped together to form a single bag for the two of us."

Seven again grasped his outstretched hand and smiled coyly. "That would be acceptable."

#

Author's Note: This one-shot takes place within the "That Good Night" post-Endgame universe one year after "Borealis" and nine months before TEYA's "One is for Sorrow". Pure fluff, but one of three very short stories that I've been thinking about and had to get down "on paper" (the other two are non-C/7 stories if you are interested). Please review if you are so inclined. I'll finish off "Family" after the New Year. Happy Holidays everyone.


End file.
